1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer vision, and more particularly to multiple camera video surveillance.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Monocular vision is the most common clue used in video-based surveillance. Installation, maintenance costs and computational complexity issues have constrained the use and deployment of stereo sequences in video-based surveillance. The reduction of video sensor cost and the evolution of computational power will position stereo-based information to be a major component in video-based surveillance. A single camera is able to do moving object recognition. However, it is difficult to deal with sudden changes in illumination, specularities, shadows etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a stereo-driven video-based surveillance system and method.